It's Easier To Run
by Echo Writer
Summary: What if something in Naruto's life broke him beyond repare. Dark Naruto. Unknown Pairings
1. Crawling

Easier to Run

By: Raleigh06 (FFA President)

A.N.: Ok I know what you guys are thinking, 'Omg he started another friggin story' well If I don't write them then I forget them. And I'm posting this because well… I was bored. Queue mass anime sweatdrops now. Ok I modeled this story after a song I'm listening to currently. No this will not be another entire story song fic thing that I did with runaway love. This will actually have a plot so. Que SA ra SA ra. Let's begin.

In 3…

2…

1…

It was a beautiful day in the village of Kohonakagure No Sato. But, for one Blonde sunkissed Juunichuuriki it was a day of living hell. Currently we see our blond hero running from a mob of drunken civilians. Now normally this wouldn't be a bad thing for our hero seeing as how he's attacked often. But, sadly today was his 15 birthday and he was going to get an extra… disturbing gift from his attackers today, only he didn't know it.

Currently he was running down an ally, when he noticed he was cornered. Now in the shinobi guidelines it states that a Kohona Nin cannot attack a civilian even with a justified cause (ok I know it's not true but bear with me). Just when things started to look grim for our friend a sudden shadow caused the group to back up. Then the shadow turned and grabbed Naruto and disappeared.

The group realizing that they're prey was getting away. Quickly disbanded and went to go find our friend. Naruto currently was being carried by this unknown person for several minutes when he finally realized… He was being kidnapped! Being the quick and dim witted shinobi he was, He delivered a vicious headbutt to his kidnapper, and slipped from his grip. Thinking quickly he slipped into a taijutsu stance and waited for his attackers move. His attacker now was nursing his side and cursing the fact that he let an attack get through. Then he realized his captive was loose and turned to face him.

Naruto got a good look at his facial features and was currently trying to peace it together. Then with a final jumpstart that tiny light bulb in his head went off. "You", he accused.

"Yes me", replied the stranger in a casual yet satisfied tone, "Now I see why I lost to you all those years ago. "What do you want with me", Naruto asked trying to piece together why he was in this.

"I want to pay you back a deal of humility. But I want to thank you also. If I hadn't lost to you in the chuunin exams I probably wouldn't have learned about my father's death. But you still humiliated me. In front of the entire village to boot, And I can never live that down. So I want to punish you and humiliate you in the worst way possible. And to help me I inquired an old friend". With that a figure dropped down. He looked to be His attackers' height and build but couldn't tell his facial features because of the mask.

Then as quick as the conversation started, it ended and the tension started to rise. His attacker made the first move and jumped towards Naruto and launched a flurry of Palm thrusts, and then he jumped back. Naruto Jumped back to dodge them but wasn't focusing on his attacker's partner, and got caught in trap. Tangled in ninja wire Naruto could only watch in morbid realization what was going to happen to him. Then he was brutally attacked then…

6 hours later

Naruto crawled back into his apartment bloodied and bruised from head to foot. He was covered in his blood and some other bodily fluid. He then proceeded to climb into the shower and cry to himself as reality crashed into him the Titanic hitting an iceberg. '_I can't believe myself. I… I actually let that happen to me. I feel so disgusting I can't believe it_'' Kyuubi at the time was trying to calm down his container but to no avail. The old Naruto was gone. And in his place formed this monstrosity, this disgusting, revolting being that allows himself to be brutally broken repeatedly until he breaks down.

The old Naruto, young, charming, handsome cunning Naruto, was replaced by… this, a shell of what he used to be. Naruto shut off the water and trembled with tears as he relived those horrible moments again and again and again. It was like the broken tape recorder from hell just replaying his most recent bad memory. It was like the world had ended for him and there was nothing left of him. He decided then and there that it was time for him to leave this bad place and never come back less he relive those horrible moments again.

The Next Day

We find a very hectic hokage pacing around a room causing all the occupants to become temporarily dizzy. Now this would be hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that she was waiting on the news from a retrieval team that was sent after Naruto after the Chuunin guards at the east gate were found unconscious. They had explained that it was late and they were already nodding off when they were hit on the head with two blunt objects, most likely sword sheaths since it would be difficult to hit someone over the head with a tree branch from fire country, since they were all… huge. After Tsunade had them checked out she sent an Anbu retrieval team after Naruto to bring him back alive. And she had to stress the word ALIVE just for those under the council's thumb.

The team didn't have to go far to find traces of Naruto in the landscape. It seemed that he had camped out over night then left before dawn. So he could lose his pursuers. But he couldn't have gotten that far away since dawn was just 2 hours ago. That meant he had a 2-3 hour lead on them. But since he is still a high gennin to mid chuunin level, it shouldn't be that hard to catch him.

The team of Anbu finally caught up to Naruto near Tanzaku City. The same place where just 3 years ago Naruto and Ero-Sennin found Tsunade to tell her she was next in line to be hokage. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village you are to come back with us by order of Lady hokage. If you do not comply we will use force if necessary".

"Heh so Grandma Tsunade was that worried that she sent a team of Anbu after me. That was sweet, but I'm not going back. I'm never going back to that place that tormented me. And then when my back is against the wall one of my OWN friends flips on me and attacks me", Naruto replied in a heated tone, "I… I will never go back to… to that place that… destroyed my innocence".

A.N.: Ok that is the end of the first chapter. This will be a Dark Naruto fic. He will be angry with everybody, but he won't be superpowerful. I don't know what the pairings will be but expect anything remember that he will have trust issues so the pairings won't come into play until later in the show. Till then Ja Ne.

Emmanuel Signing off now.


	2. Its Easier to Run

Its Easier to Run

By: Raleigh08 (Emmanuel Antonio Andrew Edwards)

Chapter 2: The leap of faith

AN: Yo guys sorry bout the long wait but yea I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ANBU looked alarmed at what Naruto had said. "What do you mean Naruto-san. Who took your innocence. " Naruto Just leveled a mean glare at all of them and retorted.

"You know damn well who. All of you did. All of you destroyed my innocence. With every glare, every hateful word, with every mob. My innocence was slowly destroyed. Then sarutobi died and I was just about ready to give up then. But then ero-sannin and granny Tsunade showed up. So I was able to live a semi normal. Then the incident. Its all of your fault. But I wont make the mistake of believing it will get better. So give granny a message. Tell her to forget about Naruto Uzumaki for he is dead. From now on I'm Naruto Namikaze, and I will not be stopped." With that final statement naruto vanished in a small whirlwind of wind and water.

The Anbu stared unbelievingly at the revelation of what he said. "Man were going to catch a lot of crap from Tsunade-sama for this aren't we…" Asked one less than worried Anbu member,

"You can bet your paycheck on that one." Retorted his female teammate. With that the leader sighed and shushined away along with his squad.

-------------------------------------(in leaf)---------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY? HOW DOES A GENIN ESCAPE A SQUAD OF ANBU? AND BLACK OPS NO DOUBT." well as you can tell Tsunade wasn't haven't the best of days. She just found out her godson just escaped a team of anbu black ops. Jaraiya was caught peeping again. And another assault charge was filed on Anko for attempting to neuter several men in a bar.

Each of the Anbu had a collective twitch with every word Tsunade yelled out before sighing deeply. "Don't worry Tsunade-sama we will find him soon." Tsunade twirled around and glared at them all.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOUR GOING TO FIND HIM BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T FIND HIM NOBODY WILL FIND YOU." With that she dismissed the Anbu and collapsed in her chair.

She arose five minutes later as a light tapping on her door brought her back to the world of the living "Yes…who is it?"

"Lady Tsunade is everything ok…" It was Shizune and she was worried.

"No Shizune. Everything is not ok. Naruto is still missing and the council wants me to send a group of Anbu after him to kill him since he was a ninja of this village and he has too many secrets." She sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do Shizune…I can't hold back the council for too long and soon they'll get they're way."

Shizune sighed. She hated it when her mother figure was stressed it just made her sad. "Don't worry Lady Tsunade they'll bring him back I'm sure of it". With that she closed the door and left out. Tsunade just sighed and leaned her head back.

"Why do I have a feeling this is just the beginning". She turned around and looked out at the village. "Where are you Naruto. Where have you run too. Come back to me please…"

-----------------------------------With Naruto---------------------------------

Naruto was twenty minutes from Eterna Twilight Village when he finally decided to stop running. He jumped down to the main path and walked calmly to the village hoping to find someway to start anew. But that thought train was stopped by an irritating growl from his stomach. "Ugh cant you be quiet for one day. Damn infernal creature" With that he sped up his pace.

A figure all dressed in black dropped down right where Naruto just stood as two more melted out of the ground next to him. "Our plan is working beautifully. Even though I don't see the point in making the hyuuga and the uchiha raping him."

"All will be explained in due time, Kuro (black). For now proceed as planned."

"Understood" With that the other two melted back into the ground and vanished from this plane of existence.

"Soon Namikaze, soon you'll be mine" With that the figure in black phased out of view.

---------------------------------End Chapter-----------------------------------

A.N. Yo sorry bout the long wait but I had sum problems writing this chapter but a lot of foreshadowing this chapter. I wonder who this new figure is. (knows but is not telling for fear of plot holes x.x )


End file.
